Home Guard
by Iareaboy
Summary: WARNING: MALE HUMAN X FEMALE SANGHEILI, LEMONS AND MORE. This is one of many Halo stories I will be publishing and as this is my first Halo story I'm sorry if it sucks, so I would enjoy what you think of this story and enjoy. This is the story of a Spartan who become an ambassador for the Sangheili after the event of halo 3.
1. intro

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other copyrighted franchise/product/Character, but I do own the OC's and story… and any similarities between characters are completely coincidental.

Warning: This story contains lemons, violence, and knowing how I write DEATH, now I know it's a stupid cliche but, Don't read if you don't like that stuff, I have the freedom to write want, so stop harassing me! I hope you enjoy this story of if you read, and it may come out in a short burst steady steam or only start and end up being Finished a year or two later. And sorry for the bad spelling.

"Speach"

{Covenant}

*Sounds*

[Writing]

(Tought)

Author's notes


	2. Chapter 1: I'm just a guy

**AN:** **I have revised it and fixed some spelling and grammar if not made the grammar worse… I hope you enjoy reading this again if you want and I'll be starting on the second chapter soon.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: I'm Just a Guy.**

 **BEFORE THE END BATTLE OF HALO THREE**

"ARE YOU ALL READY FOR WAR?!" screams a drill sergeant at his men. "SIR YES SIR!" they all call back, while me and my team I have been assigned to stand ready in the drop ship. Spartan 035 taps 063's shoulder, he would casually lean in, and ask her "what's up with 011?" before he would point at me, I'd be sitting across from a Sangheili warrior. "011 I heard he killed his wife" 035 says, 063 says "I heard he is related to master chief" as she leans towards 035, trying to not let me know they are talking about me, but I know they are.

As the Sangheili across from me leans forward, he would tell me "I heard rumors about to 011 and the many names given to you. The covenant calls you a demon, the UNSC calls you an angel; earning the title of nephilim by those who have seen you show mercy and brutality to the covenant. So I want to know, who are you realy?". I feel flattered, by the Elite as I just see myself as a guy from minnesota, but it's fun to keep these guys guessing; so I say "I could tell you but then I would have to kill you" then whisper to him "I'm nothing special I just do what I have to do and I don't like to kill what I don't need to, After all there is on honor in killing someone that can't fight back. My name is Isaac by the way." "I am Vizo 'Zama, a bodyguard turned soldier" The sangheili would respond. I would offer one of my hands to shake, and he would take it awkwardly. As the drop ship starts to land, it's flashing light and siren going off; me and Vizo would stand up together to face whatever is beyond the drop ship door. I would give him a nod, my white helm covering my face, he would give one back red armor contrasting against my own snow white gear.

 **AFTER THE END OF HALO THREE**

It has been sometime since me and Vizo first met, but in that time we developed a bromance that could stand the test of time, it's hard not to when your watching each others backs on the battlefield; but I never would expect what would come from it. "Arbiter, I know someone we can bring to be one of the ambassadors that we have agreed on taking back with us to Sanghelios" Vizo 'Zama says as he walks up to the Arbiter, who would turn and ask "who would you suggest brother?", Vizo would point to me while I'm not looking, "Arbiter, me and that spartan Isaac 011 have fought side by side in battle, we have been killing covenant brutes and defending you and the chief with honor!". The Arbiter would nod as he looks to me saying "Thank you brother".

A few days after Vizo suggested I be requested as one of the ambassadors for to the sangheili, I was told "You have been promoted… you are now an ambassador for the human race, and will be going with the Arbiter to Sanhelios. Congratulations soldier" by my direct superior. Once I heard that and after a long moment of silence, I respond with "WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!? I'M A SOLDIER NOT A FUCKING POLITICIAN! I HATE POLITICS! POLY: MANY; TICS: BLOOD SUCKING PARASITES!", I would continue to rant without end if my lungs would let me, but as soon I felt breathless.

A four fingered hand would rest on my shoulder, as the familiar voice of Vizo would say "Isaac, I suggested you be chosen as Ambassador". Under my helmet my eyes would go wide, as I turn to him letting out a shocked and confused "wha?". Vizo would say "Trust me Isaac, you will fit in well on Sanghelios". "It's an order soldier" My now former commanding officer says. "Fine" I would grumble not to happy about being shoved into a political position, but deep down quite excited to see Sanghelios after all I have been threw with Vizo would would explain that we will departing in the morning and telling me "Make sure you pack what you need now, so in the morning you can your belongings first thing in the morning before we head to the port." I would give Vizo a nod before.

The next day Vizo would take me aboard the Harbinger, where I would be greeted with a someone saying "Welcome aboard the Harbinger Vizo, Ambassador". I would look towards the source of the voice to see the Arbiter himself as we enter the former Covenant battleship. I would say "Thanks you... Arbiter" approaching the High ranking Elite. "Follow me" the Arbiter says as he starts to walk, and me and Vizo would do as he told, (He is a lot more intimidating up close) I would think as the Arbiter would start to say "There is a room here prepared to make this trip as comfortable as possible, It has been made to resemble human living quarters". "Really?" I would say a bit shocked at this news, (I get my own room? I haven't had my own room in…how long has it been... a very long time?). My train of thought would be cut off as the Arbiter says "Yes, Vizo has stressed how honorable, and valuable you are now that you are an Ambassador between our peoples." Vizo would give me a thumbs up as have been telling him how much I miss having so many things that I haven't been able to enjoy because of the human covenant war. "The trip to Sanghelios will take three weeks Ambassador, and we will be making sure your safe during our voyage"

"I think I'll be safe Arbiter" I would say as two Elites walk our way. One of the two would stand out to me, they would be shorter than the other, more shapely as well; (he seems a bit pudgy) I would think. They both would be wearing standard armor, it would be sleek with a plain silver color. The Sangheili that stood out to me says "hello ambassador" and bow curtly. I would acknowledge the greeting saying "hello sir" in other Sangheili present would look at me as if I'm an Idiot, "Sir? uh..." they say as if confused and almost like they were embarrassed. Vizo would then tell me "Isaac, that is a woman" making me blush behind my visor, embarrassed that I called her a man. I bow saying "I'M SO SORRY!" feeling guilty for calling her a man. "It's okay sir…" the female says before the Arbiter says, "Isaac 011, this is Loia 'Korom-" points to the girl "- and Dokan 'Dazumee,they will be your personal bodyguards"; I turn to him confused as I say "I don't need bodygu-" Loia slouches a bit, witch would catch my attention, "-But you don't look a gift horse in the mouth". The arbiter and the two newcomers would look confused, but Vizo would clear things up saying "He is saying: he will accept the bodyguard".

After a long painful period of awkward silence, The arbiter would say "why don't you two bring the Ambassador to his chambers". Dokan would nod, ushering me to follow. I would, while Vizo along with the Arbiter would stay behind and start to talk about other important matters. I would notice that Loia is constantly glancing at me then looking away only to glance back and repeat… (She must hate me… I called her a man! She prolly would have killed me if she wasn't charged to be my bodyguard.) I would continue to go deeper into thought... eventually a strange thought would pop up in my head (She is kinda attractive, she has some nice curves to her… why am I thinking about this?) "Ambassador?" Loia says bringing my train of thought to a halt. "Uh, yes ma'am?" I say. Loia turns to me and says "I'm not mad at you, if you think that I am… ok?" in an almost nervous way. I chuckle mostly because I feel nervous, before Dokan says "she took it as a compliment". Dokan's statement confused me… (why would she take it as a compliment…maybe it's a Sanghili thing?.)

We arrive at a door and Dokan says "you will be staying here, on the way to Sanghelios". "Thanks for showing me to my room" I say, before Loia says "we have a mess hall that is always serving food, but you will be eating with us during the group H meals. You will be going by the H day schedule" her tone militant and disciplined. I would nod to her saying "Ok" before closing my door, I would hear Loia tell Dokan "I'll be taking first shift guarding the ambassador's quarters, what I would assume to be Dokan would let out an acknowledging grunt and then walk off with audible steps.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

In the mess hall I'm sitting between my bodyguards, who I have grown accustomed to sense our deparcher from earth. Me and Dokan have become friends over the past week, but Loia she still seems a bit distant, I have started to think that something is bothering her. I would chose to push aside that thought for a moment. I unlock the compression lock on my helm as I get ready to eat. I only take it of slightly to the point I can eat, and yet still conceal my face, but not the wild beard that covers the lower part of my face. My habit of not showing my face would peak others curiosity, and I would think (I don't get why they want to see my face so much…it's nothing special and in dire need of a wash.) I would take the colo burger I have got the Sangheili to start making and take a big bite from it and whisper to myself "Mmm this is good" at the amazeing burger, with its great texture and the meat that would seem to expand in my mouth, filling it to the point that I can't talk properly (THIS IS A GOOD BURGER!)

After finishing the colo burger, I'd put my helmet back on properly. That is when i would notice something and think to myself (why is everyone looking at me?), and just as I think that they all look away as if they weren't staring at all… (Was I making sounds while I ate again?). As I stand Dokan asks me "What are you doing?", "I need a shower… you don't need to come with me." I respond with turning on my heel and heading of. "I need a bit of me time… havent been by myself much on this trip" I tell myself as I enter my room removing my armor bit by bit and tossing each part aside, as I walk towards the door to my private bathroom; "I'm so lucky to have this" I would tell myself. Entering the bathroom I would start running the water for my warm shower. I would remove my helmet last placing it nearby, so I can grab it if anyone come in. With the removal of my helmet my now long brown hair would drape over my Green hazel eyes, "I'm going to have to cut this" I would mutter while remove my Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit. As I walk into the steaming hot water and start to wash myself off, I can't help but sigh in relief as the warm water washes over me; I would just enjoy the water for a while.

When I would finally start to wash myself, I start with my shoulders then back, next my chest. The feel of the lufa and the smell of soap is quite homey, and my mind would wander back to minnesota…. "God I missed private showers… well showers in general" I would say, as I clean myself. As I get to my nethers I would check the juice crew for any abnormalities, force of habit… "I'm good" I say before washing the boys and little Isaac, before I suds up my butt and thighs, the constant flow of warm water making sure the foamy bubbles of soap dont stick around to long. It wouldn't be long before I start to clean off my legs and feet. Lastly I would get out the shampoo and suds up my bush, beard and hair, then rinse and repeat about three times, before using the conditioner. I would feel my beard as I tell myself "one year in a tin can and when I finally come out I have one hell of a beard!" I would say feeling it for a moment and taking pride in it. As I step out of the shower I see someone had put a razor on the edge of the sink "A shave wouldn't be too bad" I would tell myself.

I would pick up the razor and power it up to shave off my facial hair, when I would hear a sound, I would quickly turn of the razor and pause… It would be dead quite, so I would get to cutting the beard off my face. After awhile I my surprisingly still young looking face would no longer be covered by the beard. Next I would look around for a pair of scissors and eventually finding one. "Here we go" I say taking it to my hair and trimming up the mop that is my hair. I would be so busy working on making myself presentable, I wouldn't notice that there is someone in my room. Once done with my hair I'd wash my face a few times, before hopping back in the shower to get the cut hair off my body.

Once leave the shower to grab a red towel to dry off myself off, specifically my face. After my drying my face I would look up and see "Loia!". I quickly try to cover my junk with the towel, successfully wrapping it around my waist. Loia is just staring awestruck while she blushes her face purpel as she just stands there totally speechless. "Are you okay?" I ask Loia as we both stand there blushing. Without a word Loia stops and turns walking out without a word. "Loia?" I ask again as I watch her leave the room. "I should go check on her" I say putting on the Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit. I leave my helmet behind and the external armor. But as I open my door Loia is standing there. "Head of the Home guard, Loia 'Korom ready to Resign at your command", I look around to see we are alone as the hall is empty. So without a word, I pull her into my room. "What are you doing?" Loia asks. "I'm bringing you into my room" I say as I walk her to and sit her down on my bed. "Why?" Loia asks. "I want to apologise… I shouldn't have left the door open… you must be realy embarrassed, I know I am! I just want to know if you're okay, if you need anything, and I don't want you to resign because of something this silly-" I ramble on quite embarrassed "-Loia you can tell me if something bothers you… we are going to be spend a lot of time together with you being my bodyguard and all" as I sit down next to her.

I am completely shocked once Loia says "Sir…The Sangheili council is talking about arranging a marriage for you". "What?" I say, only to be answered with "In Sangheili culture arranged marriage is something that is common for the children of Kaidon's, the marriage is an arrangement to insure peace between two holds-", "why wasn't I told this!?" I asks cutting her off as I grab her by the shoulders. Loai would look shocked at my action. The look in Loia's eyes would show worry. Something came over me at that moment, and I pull her to me and kissed her, my lips pressed against her pursed mandibles. After a bit I pull back and see the shock in her eyes. I blush and say "I'm sorry". Loai then says "Don't be" then pulls me into another kiss her arms wrapping around me. Loai's mandibles would open up, and the kiss deepening her mandibles holding my head in place as my tongue would venture into her maw. Our tongues would meet as we tried to taste each other, the addictive and salty taste of her maw would make me want more as I try and deepen the sloppy kiss. But the kiss would end abruptly as she pulls back many strands of saliva connecting her madables to my face. I would be left breathless, until Loai's mandibles would suddenly shut tight, before she say "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that!". "Wha? What do you mean?" I would ask as Loai stand up and rushes out of the room leaving me there as she asks me to "Please leave me be for a while." the door to my quarters would shut. I would be left unsure of what to do next.

 **END PT.1**


	3. An unnecassarily long explination

**ATTENTION IF YOU PLEASE I AM ALIVE! I'm sure some of you may be wondering where I went and what I have been doing, well I actually have been just doing what I do, I have been writing stuff that is original actually, but like some of my stories they ended up falling apart and becoming weird and random, but it has been a while since I actually wrote something. You see I gave up on writing for a while, because I was never happy with what I came up with... because I saw so many flaws in my work when I would compare it to other works, it made me feel like shit... but writing is my passion, so I guess it was just a little fallout. Now last I checked, this story has 20 favorites and 30 followers! So in the words of one shaggy rogers "LIKE WOW!". Now Home Guard appears to be my most popular story, so I'll be continuing it... but two did people mentioned it is a lot like rules of engagement, so I went and read it, after the first person mentioned it; I was scared when I saw the similarities, so I stopped writing it… I actually had another chapter in the works, but I misplaced my notebook so I will have to start over with the next part. I don't want to be known as that one guy who copies off other peoples fan fiction to get followers so, I'll try and bring this in a different direction from Rules of engagement, so I guess in the end it has ended up being a different spin on it by coincidence... And I'm sorry to leave you all hanging and never explaining why I have been gone, until now please don't burn me at the stake for it, and I hope you all will enjoy what comes next, and I'm sorry if it happens to be crap because I haven wrote something like this in about a year. Now I need to freshen up on halo lore and what I have already written as well as clean that shit up. I may also change things a bit. Thank you to all who have Favorited and Followed! and for being patient with me. So that's it... my crudely put together announcement that I am back and still alive. Sorry my grammar is cruddy but it will get better soon... I hope... well until I post the next part this is Iareaboy another whack job on the internet saying until next time GOODBYE!**


	4. Chapter 2: The Counselor

**AN** **: well here it is the long awaited part two the second chapter the second part! I know some of you gave up the hype along time ago, but I hope it can live up to your expectations. And that you don't call this the part that never should have existed. Now without further adieu let's go!**

 **CHAPTER TWO: The Counselor.**

The door to my room would open and Vizo would walk in "Hey I saw Loia 'Korom rushing down the… you look a lot younger than I expected you too" he would say as he walks forward. "Huh?" I would say as Vizo brings me out of my stupor. "Oh hey Vizo what are you doing here?" I would say as I start to understand what's going on. "I'm here to bring you to the Arbiter" Vizo would say walking over to the dresser and pulling out a blue robe and some underwear placing them on the bed saying "you should get dressed, this is important", as he would walk outside the room the door closing behind him.

I would look at the clothing set out for me, "Is this what sangheili normally wear?" I ask myself. I would put them on, but the robe would feel a bit strange "Never been in a robe before." Once fully dressed, I would wipe some of Loia's saliva off my face and check myself over, (seems fine to me… but where are the shoes?) I would wonder as I walk over to the door and press open on the command board, I would see Vizo and both my body guards, I would blush at the sight of Loia, while she avoided eye contact.

My attention would be taken by Vizo, who says "you're fully dressed, good." As I raise an eyebrow at him I would ask "What about the shoes?" My inquiry would confuse the sangheili, but as Dokan 'Dazumee raises a hand to ask something, polly wanted to know what shoes are; Vizo would say "ok we can worry about that later, we need to head to the bridge." Vizo would start to walk down the hall and I follow in tow, asking him "What's going on?"; Vizo would tell me "The Arbiter and a representative of the council of Sanghelios have some words for you." After hearing that the first thing I would think is (Oh crap did I do something wrong… Is this about the time I got into a violent debate with that grunt?), for the first half of the way I would continue to think of many ways I could have gotten into trouble… but during the second half of the walk to the bridge I would start to notice that there are Sangheili are guarding all halls that connect to our path keeping other Sangheili from entering the halls that we would be taking, and once we would pass them the guards would turn and follow us. (I know I shouldn't be bothered by it… but being followed by these guards makes me uneasy) I would think as we go along. "I know you're probably wondering what's going on right now my friend, but all will be made clear once we are on the bridge." I would groan in annoyance.

Once we would enter the bridge Vizo would stand aside my two guards escorting me onto a platform that encircles a giant hologram of Sanghelios that is visible both below and on the platform. I would spend a moment, looking at the Globe the planet would be mostly covered in water with five continents each with vast deserts. "You made it Ambassador" the sangheili who I assume to be the councilmen would say. "What's going on here?" I would ask as the councilmen, to witch he would answer "To let the people of Sanghelios know we have fully allied with you humans, we have arranged a marriage for you."

I would grumble noticeably upset at this, "This is important to maintain the peace of our two people" The counselor would say. "Ambassador, do not look so upset, the council wouldn't just pair you up with any woman" Dokan says. "He is right Ambassador-" the Arbiter would say "We have arranged for you to marry Cosa 'Kakam daughter of Cavo 'Kakam, the Kaiden of Kakam hold in Kaepra". I would pay less attention to the Arbiter and the Councilmen as I notice something about Loia. Loia would have her hand balled into fists as she looks forward angrily as a hologram of Cosa 'Kakam would be shown to me, she would look attractive for a Sangheili, and wear a veil over her face. Cosa would wear in a somewhat revealing and provocative dress, that has a bit of modesty to it.

Before I could make a comment, or anything else could happen *FIZZSHING*; the sound of energy swords activating fills the air. {NO HUMAN WILL MARRY A DAUGHTER OF SANGHELIOS!} a small group of elites would yell, and as I turn around a shot from a plasma pistol would graze my chest; In a moment of adrenaline rush I would grab Dokan's plasma pistol and fire it back at the Sangheili that shot at me hitting it in the face the plasma breaking his shield only for the second shot do completely eradicate the would be assassin's face. As an unbearable pain would rock my body I would drop the pistol and look down, my chest would be horribly burned, my skin is boiling from the grazing plasma shot. The pain would make me want to scream out in agony, but nothing came out and everything went dark.

 **END SECOND CHAPTER**

 **AN** **: Sorry that this one is short but I want to make sure this story is good. So I'm going to take my time with writing this one, and when I do come down an occasional case of writer's block I'll take a short break from writing this story, but I will keep working on it.**


End file.
